A Love Game
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Kyle has loved his super best friend for a long time now, but there is no way it could ever happen. Or could it? Pairings: Style and Bunny hint of Creek
1. The Perfect Couple

"What's wrong?" He didnt looked up at me. It nearly broke my heart to know he was this upset. What really killed me was that he wouldn't talk about it. "Stan?" He didnt answer me, he wouldn't...I wondered what was so wrong that he couldn't even tell me, his best friend. "Look... I want to help you, but I cant do that If I you wont tell me whats wrong"

He looked up at me with red, tear stained eyes. He was always so strong and fearless, seeing him like this was almost too much for me to bear. "Kyle..." He began, his voice so soft and quiet I barely heard him. "Yeah Stan?"

"You remember The Christmas party a few years back?" I looked at him and smiled faintly, remembering what i could of Christmas '08... "I think so..." I said sitting beside him on his bed. "Why?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "You know...that was the best night of my life..." He made a facial expression that almost looked like a smile.

"Yeah..." I said trailing off for a moment. "That was an awesome party huh?"

"It was the night you and I tasted our first beer..." I laughed, we both knew that was a lie. "Yeah that was great, 9 year olds sneaking into our parents basements. Lucky for us our parents always got wasted at holiday parties huh?" "Yeah..." he smiled, distracted. I did the same. "It was also the night me an..." he paused. I watched as his eyes glossed over with tears he had been holding in. "Stan?"

"It was the night Wendy and I had our first Kiss..." He stared ahead at the window in front of us. "Our first kiss..." He smiled and stood up, tossing the covers aside. "Stan...what happened?"

"Wendy broke up with me today at school Kyle...Its over..."

As soon as he said that he fell to the floor and hid his face in his hands. My heart sank in my chest. _How could this happen?_ I thought. _Why? _"What?" I asked in disbelief. He said something under his tears but I couldn't make It out. I stood up and sat next to him on the floor. "Dude, I...I know you really liked Wendy..."

"Liked her?" he interrupted. "She was the love of my life..." I sighed and hugged him. " I know..." His head fell on my shoulder and I rest mine on his. Stan and I hadn'd had moments like this before, but when it involved Wendy...it always made me feel different. More, protective? I never liked Wendy...ever since they started dating, something about her just struck my nerve. "Kyle?" Stan whispered in the same quiet voice as before.

"Yeah Stan?" I ask, blinking from my thoughts.

"This is...gay, dude..." I quickly sat up, he did the same. I stared at him for a second before looking away. "Just...trying to help dude."

"I...I know..." he replied. "Its cool..."

It was silent for a minute before I stood up. "Look dude...lets just get back to the party, okay?" I held out my hand to help him up. "I...I can't dude. Wendy's out there..." He mumbled, looking away from me. "Yeah dude, and so are tons other people waiting to see you!" I sighed and grabbed his hand, despite his resisting, and pulled him up. "Stan...you cant hide forever."

I led him to the window and pointed outside to his backyard, where a hundred or so people were outside at his Christmas Party. "Look, I get what your trying to do Kyle, but...I cant face Wendy again..." He leaned against the window cill and sighed.

"Stan? Stan are you in here? I need to talk to you..."

Stan's head shot up and we both stared at the closed door to his bedroom, behind us. "Oh my god...Its Wendy! Dude... What do I say to her?" I gave him a pat on the back and pushed him towards the door. "Dude..." I said softly. "You still love her right?" He nodded."Then, you have to talk to her..."

He looked at me and sighed. "I...I guess your right." I smiled and pretended to look outside until I heard the door shut.

_What is wrong with me!_ I thought. I fell to the floor and dropped my head into my hands._ I don't love Stan! Not like that! Why the hell do I feel like this?_ I leaned my head against the wall and reached into my pocket for my cell phone. _9:36pm _My attention was turned suddenly to the wallpaper on my phone, it was of me and Bebe. I smiled.

I heard voices getting closer from the other side of Stan's door. I quickly shoved my cell phone back into my pocket and stood up. The door opened silently and there stood Stan and Wendy, I couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands. "Kyle?" Stan said, his voice sounding normal again. "Yeah?" He let go of Wendy's hand and walked towards me. "Thanks man...your the best friend a guy could ask for."

"N-no problem man." I said, hoping I didnt look as nervous as felt. He smiled back, filling me with relief, and turned back to face Wendy. Locking themselves in a quick kiss, I watched as Stan and Wendy began down the hallway and towards the steps, thinking over what just happened. _They're back together. _My mind shouted. _Shouldn't i be _happy _for them?_

"Oh Kyle!" Wendy said, spinning around to face me. I turned slowly towards her. "Hmm?" was all the response i could manage. "Bebe was looking for you. You should go find her..." she said in the same high pitched voice she always had. it annoyed the shit out of me... "Yeah okay, thanks Wendy." I replied not really hearing much of what she said. "No problem." She shrugged, nodding at her newly appointed boyfriend to walk with her down the staircase. I watched them leave as I thought about what Wendy said...

_Bebe..._ I thought. _What would she think if she knew about these feelings I've been having..._

"Bebe!" I shouted, interrupting my own train of thought. "Oh my god!" I bolted down the staircase and opened the door to the backyard. Before I knew it I was outside in a crowd of people with over exaggerated Christmas decorations.

"Kyle? Is that you" I heard a voice behind me say. "Oh! Uh, Hi Bebe." I said turning to face her. "Whats wrong with you? You missed 3 slow songs already! Come on!" She said smiling and grabbing my sleeve. She pulled me towards the dance floor -Stan's back yard- and began to dance. "I'm not really in the mood to dance Bebe." I said pulling my arm back gently and turning away. I couldn't see her expression but I knew the look she was giving me. It was confused, upset and a bit annoyed, sort of how I felt on the inside.

"Kyle?" she said, touching my shoulder. "Whats wrong? Is everything still okay at home..."

"Yes!" I said interrupting her. "I'm fine Bebe! Just...I just need to be alone right now...okay?"

"We all need our time alone Kyle...I understand."

I folded my arms over my chest, then sighed and turned to face her. "Im such a jerk..." I admitted in frustration. "I just...I got a lot going on right now, Im sorry I always take it out on you." I gathered her in a hug, it seemed forever before I finally let go and walked away a few feet before stopping and looking behind me. She was gone. Did we just...break up?


	2. Token?

I sighed and opened the back door of Stan's house, which led to the Kitchen, walked inside in hopes of maybe finding something to occupy myself with. Tonight was already not going well, but at least Stan was happy now, thats all I really care about anyway.

It was dark in the kitchen, no lights were on in the room aside from the small orange and green lights that occasionally flickered on the stove. I sighed and moved towards the light in the living room. "Come on, I have to go now!" I heard a her say. He laughed and I heard more giggling as I leaned my ear closer to the wall, keeping unheard and unseen. "Come on, you dont wanna go back out there." He pushed on. I gasped.

_Token?_ I peeked my head in just enough to see what was going on. "Wendy?" I whispered in shock, remembering to stay quiet.

_Where was Stan?_ "Come on...your not still thinking about that white boy are you?" Token said pulling Wendy closer to him on the couch. "That white boy...was my boyfriend!" 

_Was? What is she talking about 'was'? I just saw them not 20 minutes ago an-_ "Well he isn't anymore." Token said, sounding frustrated. "Your with me now, so...try to forget about him, Okay?" Wendy sighed and held the covers closer to her."Okay...Your right." she said. "Thank you. So are we gonna do this or what?" Token said standing up and dropping his end of the blanket, revealing his black boxers.

_What?_ "Yeah I guess." Wendy said, smiling and dropping her half of the blanket as well, showing her red and black, lacy 2 piece. Token took Wendy's hand and walked her out of the living room. As soon they began walking up the staircase, I decided to wait a few seconds before following them. I glanced behind me, then to both sides, and dashed for the staircase, silently. Once I reached the top of the stairs I waited before I saw their shadows vanish, and peeked my head out of the staircase to see the hallway. Token led Wendy into the third bedroom on the left.

_Stan's Room? Of all places they could choose to do that...really?_

I removed the thoughts from my head and slowly approached the door. I lifted my arm up to knock on the door then hesitated, worried of what I would face behind it. Come on dude...you have got to make sure before you go telling Stan things that aren't true... Without giving myself a second chance to back out, I quickly rose my arm again and knocked on the door, bracing myself.

"What?" I heard a pissed off voice shout from the other side. I simply knocked again, unsure of what to shout back, and waited. I heard a groan and a thumping noise before the door opened. There stood Token; tall, dark, muscular and shirtless, holding a towel around his waist. Maybe I should leave... I thought, looking Token in the eyes. He could kick my ass if he wanted to... "What do you want Kyle?" he said bluntly.

"Uh..." I began."S-sorry man. H-have you seen Stan anywhere?"

_Smooth Kyle..._ "No." He replied in the same blunt tone. "Oh...okay well sorry I..." "Token! Close the door! Its freezing!" I looked at Token then pushed him aside. I looked inside the room to see a naked Wendy laying in Stan's Bed...waiting for Token. I shot Token a glare, then one at Wendy as well. "Had to see it to believe it." I muttered, obviously not surprised at what I saw. "Kyle!" Wendy shouted, grabbing the blanket and quickly covering herself. "No! Kyle! Wait!"

"Whats the matter Wendy?" Token said. "You said you took care of Stan right? Why should anyone care if we are together?" I gasped. "Took care of him? _THAT _is what you call taking _care _of him?" I shouted. "Kyle its not like that!" Wendy shouted back. "I gotta find Stan." I shouted, turning my back to them and running down the hall to the staircase. I could hear Wendy's footsteps about 15 stairs or so behind me as i took each step.

_Gotta find Stan!_ I thought over and over. _Gotta find Stan!_

I finally reached the kitchen and swung the back door open. I heard the door snap shut and I quickly walked around, looking for Stan. All around me I saw people, there was no way I could find Stan in this mess... I looked around at all the familiar faces, and some unfamiliar, looking for someone who might have seen him. I saw a group of girls to my left, the only girl in the group I recognized was Red. "Have you seen Stan?" I asked walking up to the group of girls. They all laughed and pointed towards the punch bowl. "We saw him over there about 5 minutes ago." Red replied, smiling as usual, her bright pink cheeks were glowing over the neon lights. "Thanks." I muttered walking away. One of the girls shouted something to me, but I didnt have a clue what she said.

I stood by the punch bowl looking around me, there was no sight of Stan anywhere. "Kyle!" Wendy shouted, running towards me frantically. 'Kyle wait up!"

_Pathetic..._


	3. Pathedic

I groaned and slowly turned to see her standing in front of me, shooting her a glare i noticed her apperal. She was actually wearing clothes this time, barely, but she was. She wearing nothing but a black T-shirt that was 3 times her size, most likely Token's, and i could only assume she was wearing some kind of underwear beneath. "Kinda cold isn't it?" I cooed bluntly, with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Listen Kyle, what you saw earlier...with Token...it was just...it was only that I..." she paused, thinking over her choice of words carefully. "Im not really interested in your excuses Wendy."

"I know." she replied. "Just...Tell Stan that...I'm sorry. Okay."

"Are you Wendy?" I spat back. "Are you really?" She stared at me with a blank expression on her face. "Well yeah, of course I am.." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and taking a slight step closer to her. "No Wendy, I dont think you understand." I said, looking up at the sky. "You have no idea." She looked up too. "Your probably right."

"I am." I replied. "Bye Wendy...Have fun with Token." I looked her in the eyes, turned, and walked away. "I'm not the only one with problems Kyle!" She shouted to me. I stopped walking and froze where I stood. _She did NOT just bring that up. Really?_ "What about Bebe, Kyle? You have ignored her this whole night and y..."

"We broke up." I muttered. "Yeah! See what y...wait, what?" she said, walking towards me. I felt her presence behind me within seconds. "Go away Wendy, your not exactly the person I would go to for relationship advice, even I were looking for advice...which I'm not."

"What do you mean you guys broke up?" she whispered, suddenly all the anger in her voice was washed away with fake sympathy. "Look, I dont even know for sure that we broke up...we just had a fight is all. Some things were said that shouldn't have been said and...and why am I explaining all this to you?" I turned away from her and began walking forwards. I didnt turn back, the only thing on my mind was finding Stan.

"Where could he be?" I said to myself.

"Who?" I spun around to see Stan standing there in front of me. "Stan! Dude where have you been?"

"I've been around." Stan laughed. "Trying to find Wendy to be honest."

"Oh...I see." I said, my voice trailing off. "Have you seen her Kyle?" I looked down at the ground for a moment before responding.

_What am I supposed to say? Oh yeah Stan i saw your girlfrend, she was making out with Token in your living room and about to do much more on your bed?_ I sighed "Stan? I have to talk to you, but not right here."

"Huh? Uh, okay...sure. Lets just to my room then if-"

"No! Not your room!" I explained, waving my hands frantically. "Uh...okay. Look..." I pondered over what i should say, this wouldn't be easy no matter what i said or how i said it. "Dude whats wrong? I've never seen you so stressed out before."

"Man...its just that..." I began, earning a concerned look from the raven haired boy. "Okay dude, I'm just going to say it. I was in your house earlier and Wendy was-"

"STAN!" Her high pitched voice shouted, cutting me off. "Wendy go away." I murmured._ Fuck. my timing has always sucked.  
_

"Wendy! Babe, where have you been?" Stan said holding Wendy in a tight hug. I sighed. 'Poor Stan...' "Stan we gotta talk. Now!" Wendy said pushing me aside. I fell to the ground and looked up at Stan. "Dude you dont wanna hear this from Wendy! Trust me."

"What?" Stan asked, calmly-as calmly as he could, that is. "We have to talk about this Stan, and Kyle cant be around." Wendy said, shooting me a glare, I shot one back. "Guys what is going on...?" he asked. "Dude im not about to explain it in front of all these people..." I said helping myself off the ground. "Then dont tell him anything," Wendy said bluntly, yet forcefully. "Its none of your business so stay out of it. "Oh nice! So you were just going to pretend that nothing ever happened?" I shouted at her. Stan stood there confused, with a "holy crap" look drawn across his face.

"Uh...okay you guys. There is no reason to start World War 3..." Stan said, waving his eyes in mock-surrender.

Ignoring his comment, Wendy and I began inching closer to each other, our eyes focused as we met -quite literally- nose to nose.


	4. Whats Going On?

"Its not fair..." I muttered, taking another step closer. "It none of your business!" She shouted back, also taking another step. "He is my best friend!"

"He is my boyfriend!"

"He deserves better than you!"

"You need to back off!"

"You need to stop lying to everyone!"

Before we knew it we were starring each other down, head to head...literally. "Guys!" Stan shouted, so loud that the Band must have heard him shout and stopped playing... Noticing the sudden silence, and everyone turning to face us, Wendy and I turned to face Stan. "What. Is Going. On?" He asked again, this time putting emphasis on every single word. He motioned to the band to start playing again and turned back to face us, mainly me. "What's wrong with you two?"

"I'm trying to save our relationship!" Wendy said innocently, swaying her foot across the grass girlishly. I scoffed. "You are so far beyond 'saving' your relationship that its not even fu-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Stan interrupted again, desperatly trying to figure out what was going on. "I can't even begin to explain it to you dude." I said. Wendy stepped forwards defensively and grabbed Stan's hand, pulling him towards her. "Then don't! It was an accident Kyle! Let it go already!"

"Oh yeah right! Like that was an accident! I saw the whole thing!"

"What was an accident? Someone tell me!" Stan pleaded. "Dude. I'm just going to come out and say it, I was in your house earlier and I saw Wendy and Tok…"

"Stan!" Wendy shouted, interrupting me. Wendy faced Stan and pressed her lips hard against his. Before I knew it, Wendy had successfully plastered Stan against a nearby tree and they were kissing repeatedly in the shadows of the branches. "Ugh..." I muttered. "This is pointless."

"Wendy is cheating on you Stan!" I found my self blurting out in frustration. I covered my mouth, shocked at what I just did. Wendy tried to ignore me, pushing herself closer to Stan, but he wouldn't let her. Stan stared at her for a moment and without a word, he gently pushed her off him and walked over towards me. "What are you talking about Kyle?" He asked, taking another step closer to me. His voice was strong, seemed almost fearless, but I knew better than that. I knew better than anyone that underneath Stan's tough outside was a true softy. I could practically see the fear in his eyes, almost as if he had been suspecting of Wendy doing something, but he didn't want to face the reality of it.

"Im talking about that…" I paused, deciding to keep the 'filthy bitch' comment I had about Wendy to myself. "Im talking about Wendy…and Token…" I said, glancing over at Wendy, who by now had sat in the grass under the tree. Stan's eyes widened, and even though no words were coming out of his mouth, I could hear everything he was thinking. _Can normal people read their best friends like that?_

He turned to Wendy, who was still facing the other way, and stared at her. She turned after about a minute or so of this and just stared back at him, her angelic face looking so "sad" and "sorry" that any guy would have to take her back… I was hoping Stan wasn't just 'any guy'. "Wendy…" Stan said, Walking a few feet towards her. She turned her head slightly then stood up to face him. "I can't do this anymore…" The words slipped out of his mouth, so fast it was almost as if he hadn't said them. "What?" She retorted, gawking at him. "W-What do you mean?"

"I said I can't do this anymore, it's…not worth it..." his voice was serious, more so than i have ever heard from him. "Why are you doing this Stan?" She began, obviously determined not let this end so quickly. "You know that without me you are nothing." He sighed, i could see how miserable he was through his eyes, something Wendy could never see. _ I hate seeing him like this..._ "He is miserable WITH you!" I shouted at her. "God Damn it Kyle, this doesn't concern you! Go Away!"

"Wendy, i think...Kyle is the only one who actually cares about me at all. So just...you go away." Stan said, suprising both me and Wendy. "You know what? I dont need you Stan, I never did." Wendy shouted, stomping off into the crowd of people. The gap between me and Stan was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. Taking a step towards Stan, I spoke up. "Dude...are you okay?"

"Kyle..." He began. His eyes were glazed over as he thought over something in his mind. It was rare to see Stan think about anything so seriously, I couldnt help but wonder what it was he was thinking so hard about. "Yeah Stan?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground, blinking his eyes back into reality. "I...I need to know something."

"Whats wrong Stan? What do you want to know?" He looked up at me with a strong determination and chinching both his fists. "C'mon." Stan said, dashing for the house. I ran after him, confused. "Stan were are we going?"

Stan stopped infront of his back door, facing the glass as he spoke to me. "I need to figure some things out. And...i dont know any other way to do it..."


	5. Secrets

Stan opened the back door and we walked inside. The house was still very dark, i couldnt see anything besides Stan as he grabbed my hand. He pulled me down the hallway and stopped behind the staircase. "Stan...what is going on?"

"Quiet Kyle! I don't want anyone else to know you're here." I did as he ordered. We halted to another stop and i heard a door open, the slam shut. "My parents." He whispered. "They just went to bed, here's our chance."

"But Stan wha..." He tugged on my arm and pulled me up the stairs. He opened a door and quickly pushed me inside. I immediantly knew this was Stan's room, we spent so much time in here when my parents were on my ass about my grades and i needed to get away. "Ready Kyle?" Stan said, holding me against the wall with one arm and touching my cheek with the other. Suddenly it hit me, Stan wanted to figure out...if there really was a reason why he never kept any of the girlfriends he managed to get.

He wanted to see... If he was _gay_.

But why did that bother me so much? Its not like I was gay...No, of course not. I'm straight, I have a girlfriend! Well...i did before i ditched her to find Stan. Because Stan was more important to me than my girlfriend. Thats normal, right? It's _normal _to ditch your girlfriend for your best friend because he's being cheated on by his freaking bitch of a girlfriend. Yeah! Unfortunately though, that doesnt explain why i've always done done things like that...Being late for my classes so i could watch him walking in the hallways, doing both of our homework at early hours of the morning so Stan didn't fail the class while he was off on dates with 'said bitch', ditching class so i could go watch him practice football -knowing he would be shirtless ..._Oh god, that was so GAY_... but regardless, I was pretty sure those weren't things that were _normal _for a best friend to do for their best friend. But that didn't really make me _gay! _

Did it?

"Stan...I dunno if we should really do this...it's just that..." He took his arm off the wall and placed it on my shoulder, stopping me in mid sentence and surely making me blush. "Relax." The word came softly from his lips, making me obey their command for a moment. "I'll be quick, I promise. Its just an experiment, it doesn't have to mean anything." He took both his hands and tilted my head up towards him, leaning his knee up against the wall, resting against my thigh. "What if your parents catch us...?" I worry out-loud, trying my best not to make eye contact. He leaned in closer, i turned my head away and he pecked my cheek. I blushed, turning my head further. "Dude we are _guys_!" I shouted in a whisper, trying to convince myself and my best friend here that this was wrong because, it was. Wasn't it? "We-we shouldn't be doing this! Isn't this weird to you too? I mean really Stan I...!"

Stan quickly covered my mouth and looked around, listening to see if anyone heard me yell. "Of course this is weird to me!" He shot back in a whisper." But how will I ever know anything if we dont try it?" I looked up at him, finally now that i got a good look at his face, I could see that he really was scared...but still... "Thats why I brought you here Kyle..." he whispered, placing his hand on my cheek again. "Not to freak you out, not to get over Wendy, or anything that might be running through your paranoid head." He smiled, giving me a sympathetic look and returning his gaze to my face. "Its just an experiment..." He leaned in closer, just a few inches between our lips. "It doesn't...mean..." It seemed like time was slowing down, giving me a chance to make up my mind. "Anything."

Then time sped up, before i knew what was going on we were lowering closer to the floor, becoming closer and closer to one another with every move we made. I was vaugly aware that we were sitting on the floor of Stan's room now, but didn't-couldn't- pay much attention to that. "Stan..." I managed to whisper, my breath hitched in my throat and soon i couldn't breath. Nor did i really want to. My arm twitched, something inside me was changing, I could feel it. I placed my arms around Stan's waist and continued the kiss Stan had begun. An eager Stan slightly pressed his own body closer to mine and wrapped his own arms around my neck. A few minutes passed and i knew we both needed air, despite what our minds wanted, our lungs had their own priorities. Stan gently broke us apart and looked at me longingly, his eyes seemed bigger and bluer than ever just now. His big, beautiful, crystal-blue orbs. "Kyle..." He whispered, releasing his tight hold around my neck. "That was..."

"Dude..." I whispered, unable to break our solid gaze into each other's eyes. "What...What's wrong with us Stan?" I whispered. "This is...so wrong." "No its not." He whispered back. "It doesn't feel wrong." Stan moved over slightly so he was squatted above me, one of his knees on ethire side of be as he kept his light hold around my neck. "Stan..." i began. "No matter...No matter what happens between us, you have to promise me, right now, we will still be friends no matter what." Stan smiled and gently brushed some hair out of my eyes, leaving his hand on my cheek. "Everything will be fine Kyle." He whispered, running his hand through my hair and down my shoulder, gathering me in a hug. "I promise you that." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Did this mean Stan really did feel the same way i did -well, thought i did- ? If so, did that mean we were both gay now? Just kissing someone doesn't mean your actually _gay _does it? It just means you like guys, you can still like girls and like guys too right? "But..." Stan said, pulling away from me and thankfully dragging my from my pointless, rambling thoughts. "One more thing.."

"W-what?" His face suddenly became completely serious, he took both his hands off my shoulders and let them fall to the floor. He paused a while, not meeting my eyes and letting some of his raven-hair fall over his eyes. He finally spoke, peering up at me through his bangs. "How long have you felt this way?"


	6. Time To Face The Music?

"What?"

"How long have you been thinking about us like this?" I froze. _How did he know i had felt this way before now? I though i was being so careful..._ "W-what do you mean? I-I never thought of us like..."

"Kyle." Stan said, holding my shoulders still, keeping me from turning away. "How long?" He asked sternly, I sighed in response. "A-a while...but i wasnt sure of anything...until now." I blushed, struggling to turn away. "I figured..." Stan said, releasing me and knocking his head against the wall. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I cant believe i never realized it before tonite..."

"Its not like something like this happens every day Stan, how could you, why would you, ever think about something like this...when you had someone as beautiful as Wendy?"

"Im so stupid!" He whispered to himself, knocking his head against the wall again. "Stan!" I yelled, covering my mouth, remembering to keep quiet. "Stan." I reached over and put my hand on his head, keeping him from hitting himself anymore. "I just wish i had realized it sooner." He said, sitting up and folding in his knees, wrapping his arms around them. "I really do." It went silent after that. I leaned against the wall, deciding to give him some time.

A few long minutes passed by and i decided to speak up. "What are we going to do Stan?"

"I dunno..." He whispered back. " I mean...its not like we can just...walk back outside...not after doing this..." I nodded. "No one will understand."

Stan stood up and walked to his window. "Stan, I'm sorry about all of this..." I said, standing up and walking to his side. "Tonight...everything that happened...Its all my fault. If i had jus-"

"I don't regret this Kyle." He interrupted, still looking out the window. "I finally figured out why i cant keep a girlfriend." He laughed softly. "But...If i hadn't been so pushy. Had i not followed you and Wendy outside, had i not saw Wendy with Token...nothing would have changed between you two. You two would still be happy somewhere out in that mess of people...making out or something." Stan laughed again, this time not so softly. "I was never happy with Wendy! Infact the opposite. I wanted to believe I was happy... If anything i should be thanking you Kyle." I blushed, looking out the window. "But...We still have to figure this out." Stan said sternly. "We can't just ignore this. I think we both know what just happened...and we both know how we feel now." I nodded, not really following where he was going with this.

"We cant...just keep it a secret forever though."

"Then maybe we shouldn't." Stan said, turning to face me. "People will have to figure it out eventually." I looked at him, and slowly nodded. "Okay...lets just say...we dont keep it a secret. What will everyone say? What will Cartman say..." We both froze, thinking about that stupid, racist, gay bashing, fat-ass. "He will have to figure it out sooner or later aswell..." Stan said standing up straight. "Your right Stan...as usual." He smiled and held out his hand to. I hesitated for a moment, then took it and we headed for the door.

"W-woah dude wait." I said, stopping us at the door. "What is it Kyle?" I paused. "My...my parents." He paused as well. "Oh yeah..."

"Me being Jewish and all...i know they wont accept it."

_My parents._ That was probably one of the things i hated most about being Jewish. Besides Cartman constantly ripping on me and not celebrating Christmas with all my friends, i had always pondered how my parents would react to my being gay. That was if i ever came out and decided i was gay, which until a few minutes ago i never would have done.

Stan paused for a moment, i felt his grip tighten on my hand. "Then dont take no for an answer!" Stan whispered, careful not to talk to loudly but still make his point. "If it comes up...do what i would do." I thought for a moment. "Blame Shelly?"

"No." Stan said, trying not to laugh. " I meant dont take no for an answer, if they ask then tell them its true. Tell them that if they cant accept it then...your leaving." I nodded, lowering my gaze to my converse. "Do you...really wanna do all this Stan?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, gently tugging on my arm to go downstairs. "Lets go."

"I mean...do you really want to...be with me..." I blushed, releasing my grip on his hand. "It would be a lot, and im sure there will be a lot of pain to endure...especially from Cartman...do you think its worth it for us to go through all that...just to be together?" Stan kept his grasp on my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Yes Kyle. I have never been more sure of anything."

"But...what if something happens, something that hurts our friendship-er-relationship...I couldnt bare to have you hate me Stan, I-I just couldnt." I said, burying my face into his chest. "Nothing will happen that will ruin our friendship." Stan said, reesuringly placing a hand on the back of my head. "Even if things dont work out...we will always be friends Kyle." I looked up. "How do you know?"

"I promised you, Kyle." Stan said genltly pulling me off him and taking my other hand in his. "Everything will be okay. I will make sure of it." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and stood at the back door. "You ready?" He asked, grasping my hand tighter. I nodded, bracing myself for whatever was about to face me behind these doors.

"Lets go."


	7. Lets Do This

Stepping out of Stan's house that night was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life. All of the faces starring at me, the sudden hush that flocked the whole backyard, the snickers coming from behind the punch bowl, the look on Cartman's face... Just that alone makes me want to crawl deeper into Stan's arms and never, ever come out.

"Kyle? Kyle come on, it really wasn't all that bad." Yet this might have just been the best night of my life at the same time. "Mmphmmphmhm" I replied into Stan's shirt, not exactly sure what I had said. "Kyle, we can't hide in my shed forever What if my parents come in? You know I don't have a lock on this door." I sighed and drug my face away from Stan's chest, my left hand still resting there below where my head had been.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." I admitted. "But Cartman-" Stan quickly placed his finger over my lips and kissed me. "Who cares about Cartman? We're happy now right? That's all that matters." My eyes widened in reflex, but slowly fluttered closed again as I leaned against the wall behind me, Stan towering over me as he leaned in closer. Stan smiled in the kiss and broke away for a moment, staring at me with his shining blue eyes. He laughed and gathered me into a tight hug. "Kyle "

"Stan?" I stared back. "Why was that funny?"

"It wasn't." He replied, pulling away from me and placing his hand on my cheek. "I just cant believe this is for real." He paused again, looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something. "I finally...feel happy." I blushed, unable to pull the embarrassed smile from my face. "Me too."He nodded and stood up, pulling me with him and kissing me again. "Lets just go outside okay? Nothing anyone can say will change how we feel." I glanced down at Stan's hands as they held mine tightly. "O-okay."

Stan squeezed my hands and released my right and opened the door. The crowd had not moved since we, well I with Stan attached, ran in here. Cartman was still by the punch bowl, Wendy was still nowhere to be found, and Kenny was still leaning against the wall of the shed protectively. "Thanks dude." Stan sighed, patting Kenny on the shoulder. Kenny responded with a slight nod, sticking his red sucker back in his mouth. "No problem."

I glanced around at the motionless crowd staring back at us. "What?" Stan said to the crowd, pointing towards the dance floor. "Mind your own business and get back to the party would ya?" Everyone did as they were told aside from two. Cartman scoffed and walked towards me, patting my head. "Well Kahl I have to say. Of all the ratty Jew things you have done with your life, this one has got to be my favorite." I glared at him as Stan stood in front of me protectively, shoving Cartman aside. I took a step away from Stan and looked back to where the crowd had been. Kenny walked towards the lone person standing in the crowds place and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug.

"Hah, well whatever fags. I must say I never would have imagined all of my friends turning gay. It's quite amusing." I glared at Cartman, my fists clenched. "Shut up, fat ass."

"Seriously man." Kenny added, tightening his grip on his boyfriends hand. "At least Kyle can get a man." Cartman's fists clenched at his sides. "God damn it Kinny shut yer gay ass mouth!"

"W-well that's not very nice Eric." Butters murmured, staring at Cartman with his wide, curious eyes. "Why j-just the other day you wanted me to come over to your house again for some more-"

"T-Tutoring!" Cartman interrupted, glaring at Butters. "Tutoring."

_Wow_. I thought. Who would have guessed that Cartman of all people would be gay. And who would have ever guessed he would call upon Butters of all people to help him with his 'problem'

I laughed to myself as Kenny replied to the Fat Ass' remark.

"Wow " Kenny laughed, followed by a chuckle from Stan and the oblivious smaller blond. "Shut yer poor ass, gay lovin', Jew ridden mouths!" Cartman retorted, storming away from us. "Ass hole." Kenny laughed, rubbing Butters hand. It was silent for a second before Butters spoke up. "W-we're going to go eat." Butters said, looking up at Kenny. Kenny nodded smiled back. "You guys wanna come?" Stan squeezed my hand, making me look up at him. "You wanna go?"

"Sure." I replied, walking towards Kenny and Butters. Stan following close behind me. The four of us walked towards the gate. Kenny let go of Butters hand and hopped the fence to get to the other side. He opened it for us and held it so we could walk through. "Stan, wait up man!" Stan and I turned to see who was calling. I froze as my eyes met with almost everyone from our class staring back at us in a small group, leading this pack was Token.


	8. Are You Okay?

"T-Token?" Stan muttered, taking a cautious step forwards. "What do you want?"

Token turned to face his crowd, nodded, and turned back. "I, well, we all want you two to know something..." Stan glanced at me, softening a bit before returning his focus to Token. "What is it?"

"We just wanted you guys to know that...we don't care about you guys...being together." Stan took in a quick breath, ready to combat the insults he was expecting, but stopped. "Wha-really?" Token nodded, motioning to his crowd who was also nodding. Practically everyone was there; Token, Red, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy, even Bebe was there near the back. "We all had a talk about it...and we all decided that if anyone has a problem with you two, then they have to make it through us first." Stan smiled and looked back at me, giving me his 'I told you everything would be okay' look. I smirked and looked up at the crowd, namely Bebe, who was smiling back at me. I couldn't help but notice she was about to cry. "Well, we just wanted you all to know that." Token said, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks Token." Stan said. "Its times like these that prove to me, to us, who our real friends are." Token smiled back.

"Well, sorry to break the mood, but me and Buttercup are hungry." Kenny chimed in, reminding me he was still waiting on us. "Oh yeah, okay. See ya later guys!" Stan said to the crowd. They all waved back as Stan reached for my hand again. I gladly accepted and began to follow him out of the back yard. "Oh, Kyle!" Token shouted, running towards me and landing his hand on my shoulder. "About earlier, sorry for being such an ass to ya', you know I didnt mean it right?" I jumped slightly as his hand touched my shoulder and turned to face Token, dropping Stan's hand by accident. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. No problem." I replied.

Token and I never really considered ourselves friends. For some reason, we just never became close, but we weren't enemies or anything, we just never talked much. So for him to apologize to me was almost shocking to me. "Just makin' sure we're still cool." Token replied, removing his hand from my shoulder and running back to the party.

"You guys ready yet?" Kenny asked, leaning against the fence, pulling the left over stick from his sucker out of his mouth and tossing it aside. I nodded and grabbed Stan's hand, pulling him with me to Kenny's side. "Lets get going!"

"So when did you two get together?" Stan asked, glancing at Butters who was clinging to his boyfriend's arm. "I'd say about two weeks ago, right Buttercup?" Butters looked up from Kenny's arm and nodded happily. "It will be two weeks on Monday!"

"Oh, thats awesome." Stan replied, still starring curiously at Butters. "No one bugs you guys about...that?" Kenny smirked. "Nope, the world already knew I was bi, so announcing that me and Buttercup were dating wasn't too big a deal." Stan smiled. "Oh yeah."

"So how about you guys?" Butters asked, still clinging to Kenny. "How long have you fellas been going out for?" Kenny glanced over his shoulder at us, then looked back ahead of him. "Well, just a little while ago, I guess." I replied. "Ah, makes sense. Neither one of you really had a clue did ya?" Kenny laughed. "I didn't." Stan muttered, starring down at his shoes as he walked.

It fell silent for a moment before I poked Stan in the shoulder. "You okay Stan?" He quickly glanced up at me and smiled. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine Kyle, don' worry about it." I nodded and squeezed his hand. I noticed Kenny begin to say something to Stan but I didnt really pay much attention to what they were talking about.

Even though Stan told me he was sure about how he felt, and that he didnt regret anything about tonight, I couldn't help but think that he did. After all, who could actually love me? Besides that, I know he was happy with Wendy, even if he told me he wasn't, I saw how they were together. They were happy, and to see her do something like this...it had to hurt him. I know Stan has a tough outside, but on the inside he really soft, and very fragile. I don't believe that someone can go from being in love to not being in love that quickly. Regardless of how happy it made me to know that Stan felt the same way about me that i felt about him, my mind didnt want to accept the possibility that i might be leaning towards something good in my life. That never happened. My life usually sucked ass, so whenever something good happens my mind automatically expects the worst. Sad isnt it?

"Kyle...Kyle, you okay dude?" I shook my head and looked up at Stan. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You completely blanked dude." Stan laughed. "Do you even remember the walk here?" I glanced around me and noticed we were no longer walking. Not only that, but we were alone.

At Stan's house.


	9. Car Talk

Quickly gathering my thoughts, I sat up and scanned my surroundings. Why were we at Stan's? Where are Kenny and Butters? "Um, Where did Kenny and Butters go?" I asked, leaning against the hood of Stan's truck that, apparently, I was sitting on. "They went to go...eat." Stan decided, smirking slightly at his choice of words.

"Yeah I know, but I thought we were going with them." I explained as he let out a laugh. "I really don't think we would be doing very much eating where they were going. So I suggested we go to my house instead. You just nodded when I asked..."

"Where did they go?" I asked curiously. "A gay bar." Stan stated bluntly, trying his best not to laugh. "The idea didnt really appeal to me, so I asked you but you seemed to be in really deep thought about something."_ Oh, so thats what he and Kenny were talking about._ "Oh, okay then." I replied, leaning back against the car and, with an epic display of ninja skills, managed to land on my feet beside Stan. "So, what do you wanna do?" Stan shrugged and smiled, making me blush at the sight of it. "Whatever you wanna do is fine with me." I smiled to myself as we thought of ideas.

"How 'bout we go catch a movie?" Stan suggested, turning his head ever-so slightly and glancing at me with one eye, other covered by his beautiful, raven hair beneath his blue and red poof-ball hat. "Sure, sounds good." I smiled shyly, hoping I wasn't blushing as hard as I felt. Stan smiled and headed for his side of the car. "Okay then lets go!"

About 5 minutes into the ride, Stan and I had already decided on the movie we we would be seeing, Nightmare On Elm Street, and the car was silent. I welcomed the silence and allowed my head to rest against my arm in the palm of my hand, which was rightfully placed on the elbow rest of the door. The whole night slowly began playing out in my mind.

_I, Kyle Broflovski, was gay._

Not only gay, but I had a boyfriend too-boot. And not just any boyfriend ethire, oh no, I was dating Stan Marsh. Stan _fucking _Marsh! Football star, strong, sexy, and smart. He was the perfect guy. The perfect boyfriend. Any girl in the world, would give anything to get him, and _I _had landed him. Okay maybe not any girl in the _world_ -definantly South Park- but you get my point. A small part of my brain smiled as I realized how lucky I actually was. Stan and I had always been super best friends, for as long as I can remember. I knew everything about him and he about me, it just seems so perfect, so completely unreal, that now we were even closer than ever. Connected by a bond of friendship that soon lead to a bond made by the confusing as hell emotion people call, love.

Half of my mind figured this was all just a dream. That soon enough I would wake up and find myself laying in bed staring up at my white ceiling tiles with the broken dream of Stan and I being together, that being what I usually dreamed about anyway. However, the conscious part of me knew it was reality. For once in my crappy-ass life, I felt happy. It didnt seem possible, but I guess it was.

A large bump in the road awoke me from my thoughts and I bolted up in my seat. I blinked my eyes to banish the blurred sight and began to see more clearly. "You awake?" Stan asked, not looking away from the road but reaching over and rubbing my knee carefully. "I think you fell asleep, sorry if that pothole woke you."

"I-I guess I did." I lifted up my hat and scratched my head underneath. Removing the hat completely, I shook my hair back into place, tossing my hat back on just as quickly as I had took it off. _God I hate my hair._

"Just about there." Stan smiled, removing his hand from my knee and back onto the wheel. "I figured if we were going out, we should go to the better theater down in Denver. That okay?" I nodded, smiling sheepishly even though I was sure he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah, that sounds great." Stan nodded as well, a satisfied look drawn across his face.

"Alright then."


	10. The Movies

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Occasionally Stan would shift in his seat, but aside from that we were both completely still and silent in our own thoughts.

Soon enough, we approached the theater. Stan parked the car in the nearly empty lot and practically threw himself out of the car. Before I could react, or even open my own door, Stan was on my side and opened the door for me, smiling happily up at me, he held out his hand. "Hello there."

I smiled down at him and undid my seat belt, accepting his outstretched hand and jumping down beside him. He kind of reminded me of a cliché prince charming from some Disney movie, reaching his hand out to the lovely princess and they would gallop off into the sunset on his white horse and live happily ever after...wait.

_Does that make me a princess?_

Stan didn't let go of my hand until we reached the ticket station. Automatically I reached for my wallet in my pocket, only to be stopped immediately by Stan's hand grabbing mine. "Two tickets for Nightmare On Elm Street." Stan said to the ticket lady. The red haired woman silently rose a brow at the raven-haired boy, then at me. Shaking her head in disinterest, she set the tickets on the counter in front of Stan and slid the money into the cash register with one effortless swipe. "Thank you. Come again. Enjoy the movie. All that crap." She replied bluntly, closing her eyes and leaning against the back of her chair tiredly. Stan shrugged and reached for my hand again, pulling me into the theater with him.

"You didn't have to pay for me..." I informed him, blushing a bit. "I could have paid for myself." Stan smiled and tightened his grip on my hand. "I wanted to." He replied simply. "I'm the one taking you on a date so I get to pay."

"Fine, have it your way." I laugh, rolling my eyes and allowing Stan to pull me with him into our movie.

The black room was lit dimly by a large screen projecting at the front of the room. Stan led me up the stairs and towards the very back right corner. Glancing around, I noted that we were the only ones in the theater aside from a small group of teens about our age somewhere in the middle-left of the rows. Not long after we sat down, the movie began.

Now mind you, I am not that big into scary movies and such. In fact I find them all pretty boring, thoughtless, and filled with pointless killing that consist of little to no plot line once-so-ever. Stan on the other hand loves these kinds of movies. I knew this from experience throughout our many sleepovers and movie nights with the guys over the years. Every time something scary happened I would end up scoffing and stating how unbelievably fake everything was, whilst Stan would simply sit and laugh at the movie producers' attempts to scare him.

This, on the other hand, was not like the other films from previous movie nights. Right off the bat someone was killed, my usual fake blood theory was simply out of the question. Not even my mind could get around the fact that the movie wasn't realistic. Stan's eyes widened, squeezing my hand lightly in excitement as the movie began to interest him. To my surprise, this movie seemed to actually carry a plot as well. Some guy named 'Freddy' was sneaking around in peoples dreams, and killing them in their sleep. It wasn't the most original idea out there, but it was definitely enough to keep you at the edge of your seat watching for what happened next.

Another killing scene came along, this time it was one of the main guys girlfriends who would be getting killed. I laughed quietly to myself about how the skinny, blonde, preppy girls are always within the first few to die. Stan and I watched as 'said blonde girl' was eventually sliced through the chest by Freddy's claws of steel, which -for the record- were completely realistic.

"You okay?" Stan asked, not taking his eyes from the screen. "You don't seem as bored as you usually do during horror movies."

"How can I be bored?" I whispered back, squeezing his hand jokingly. "Besides, this movie is actually pretty good."

"Oh really now?" Stan asked, turning to me for a second before returning to the movie screen. "Guess we'll have to come another time then, maybe pick a film that isn't so interesting." I turn my head slightly to peer at him through strands of my curly red hair. "What do you mean?" Stan smiles, his perfect white teeth just barely visible in the dark. Without altering his eyes from the screen, Stan smirks. "Now, what do you think I meant?" Before I could retort, Stan sneakily slid his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me a bit closer. "This will do for now."

Stan tightens his hold on me, I find myself sneaking a bit closer to him as the movie continues. In his arms I felt safer, even if I wasn't actually scared of the movie, I just loved the feeling I got when I was around him. When I was near him. Even before everything that happened today, I still felt a strange feeling when I was around Stan. It was like friendship but more, which I always had dismissed as 'super best friendship' in the past. Now I understand what the feeling was.

Love.

The movie ended quicker than I had anticipated and it left at quite the cliffhanger. In the end, the main teens got rid of Freddy. The lead girl survived, as expected, and during the final the girl's mother was standing at the front door of the house, watching her daughter drive away with some friends. She turns around to go inside and there's Freddy. He kills her, turns to the camera, and the movie ends.  
I had always hated when movies did that, but I guess it would give Stan and I a reason to go out later on to see the sequel, so I didn't mind.

Leaving the theater, Stan led my out to his car and opened the door for me in the same fashion he had when we got here, discussing something about catching dinner and heading back to Stan's before the night was over. Swinging around to the other side of the car, Stan opened his door and sat in the drivers seat.

We sat in silence for a moment before Stan spoke up. "The hell with this." Stan interrupted the silence, leaning over in his seat and connecting his lips to mine. I melted against him immediately and closed my eyes. That was random...oh well, cant say I wasn't thinking the same thing.

Stan placed his hands to my hips and pulled himself closer as I dared to deepen our kiss, slowly bringing my arms around his neck and tugging lightly on his hat. Stan obliged to my wishes and brought himself closer, hat falling off as he made to sit in my lap, wrapping his arms all the way around my waist and trailing his fingers along my back. I took the opportunity to run my fingers through his silky black hair.

_It was so goddamn soft!_

Stan broke apart the kiss and rest his head briefly on my forehead for a moment. "Damn, Kyle." He breathes, placing a hand on my cheek. "I just can't seem get enough of you." I breathe a staggered laugh back and lower my arms around his waist. "Me ethire." I smile, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Dinner could wait a while.


	11. Laying All My Cards On The Table

It really didn't take long for things to get heated up between Stan and I. I wont even try to sugar coat it with all the little things because frankly there wasn't much to say.

Once Stan knew that I was on board and that this was really what I wanted, he was dead set on it. He knew that I would be okay with anything he was okay with, and after he realized that the only thing that really seemed to matter was giving us the experience that we were both so hungry for.

After a lengthy 10 minutes Stan was hovering over me wearing nothing but boxers and his t-shirt. Slowly but surely I, also, was reduced to the same amount of clothing and we began to figure out that there was nothing more to do besides...the do.

"Stan..." I whispered shyly, clinging to Stan's t-shirt and peeking upwards. I allowed my fingers to become tangled in the fabric of the raven-boy's cotton shirt as I stared at him.

"Hmm?" He replied, more meaningfully than I'd ever heard him in the past. It wasnt just a casual 'Hm?' like before, say when he was talking to Wendy, but this one actually... meant something. It sounded like he was truly curious of what I had to say next. Not that I really expected any different, but, for some reason this specific event stuck in my mind.

"I...I love you." I repeated, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. It just didnt get old, and to make it even better- Stan always gave me the most mesmerizing smile when I said it.

"I love you, too, Kyle." He finally responded, kissing my nose and quickly repositioning himself above me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I almost laughed, cupping the side of Stan's face with my hand I reassured him one last time that I was ready with a soft peck to the lips. "Of course, Stan." I smiled. "I've liked you for a long time...how could I not be ready?"

"I just...feel bad." Stan decided, after a long few seconds of silence. "This is your first time, right? It's...well...it's not imy/i first time..." The guilt in his voice was evident, it was all I could do not to speak and interrupt his train of thought, but when he shook his head and looked away, I took that as my chance-

"It's your first time with a iguy/i though, right Stan?" I asked cautiously, as it became apparent to me that it very well might not be. "Well... that I was aware of..."

Stan grinned, shaking his head and unknowingly calming my paranoia. "Nah, this is definitely my first time with another guy" He chuckled, nuzzling his face into my chest. "I'm probably just as nervous as you."

With that, Stan lay a hand on my thigh. He slowly made his way up and under my shirt, causing my body to shiver in reaction- and Stan to smirk at the cause and effect. "Looks like foreplay still works the same way, though." Stan smirked, rubbing his finger along my chest and waistline. "Hopefully I dont get too carried away too fast." He smiled to himself, almost as if he was apologizing to me ahead of time.

"I-I-Oh..." I gave in, words were too hard to come by at a time like this. I wasnt even out of my clothes yet and I was already getting hard at the situation, it was pretty pathetic, actually. "Sorry-" I murmured a reply, short and simple- being all I could manage.

"M'mm.." Stan hummed half-heartedly, slowly slipping my shirt off and tossing it beside us. Taking my hand in his, Stan slowly guided my hand down to his waist and lay it there. "S'okay." He grinned, sliding my hand a little further down. "'M not too far behind you."

I dont think a Vendetta mask could have hidden the blush painted across my cheeks as my hand was placed on said best friend's crotch- free to explore however I wished. As welcoming the offer was, I still found myself frozen in awe as Stan kissed his way down my chest. "S-Stan..." I sighed, tilting my head up ans staring at the ceiling. "That-That feels amazing..."

"Mhmm..." Stan nodded knowingly, really going off of the experience he knew from Wendy doing these things for him on their "Sex Nights". There was actually very little Stan knew about sex, Wendy did most of the work for them, so he wasnt lying when he said he was just as nervous. Maybe they didnt have to go... ALL the way...

"Just relax, babe." Stan soothed me, releasing my hand to its own accord and stroking my cheek. I'll take this slow." Placing his free hand on my waist, he pleaded entrance into my boxers. I hesitated, but finally complied, tugging his t-shirt off at the same time as my boxers were removed.

After that it was just like you would expect, Stan had slowly began to move against me...just like I had always dreamed. His mouth met mine yet again and began to 'dance', if you will. I found myself gripping at Stan's hair, shyly tugging him toward myself again and again as I attacked his lips with my own. Stan started at this aw well, letting go of me and deciding it more important to hold himself hovering over me on either side. After returning my kiss deeply, Stan lowered a hand to my and began to stroke my entire length, causing my to shiver anxiously.

"O-Oh...Stan..." I moaned. Stan's steady breathing soothed me for a moment. His consistant kneeding, though enough to send me over board, was just enough to keep my barrings in tact. "IloveyousomuchStan-Oh-"

"I love you Kyle." He returned lovingly, my eyelids fluttering shut as I suddenly realized I wasnt doing Stan any favors in return. This bothered me to no end, but unfortunantly before I had the chance, my head fell backwards automatically, to grant him more access. I chomped down on my bottom lip to bite back a cry of pleasure. It was really unlike anything I had ever felt in my life, I could only lay there and watch, more like feel, as his thumb began teasing the head of my lower half, and every so often -I noticed- he'd run his thumbnail through the slit, making bolts of pleasure pulse throughout my body.

I tried to mimic each action, to induce the same feeling in Stan, and was extremely relieved to hear hums and moans of approval on my lips as he tugged slightly at my jew-fro.

"Oh Kyle..." Stan whimpered, sounding a bit more exposed than a second ago. "That-That's perfect-"I felt his body tense against mine, possibly near the edge. "I'm gonna…" He began, embarrassed. Stan regretfully let go of me, sliding his hands under my waistline and gripping at my backside. Breathless, I tried to continue pumping him as he began shamelessly groping my ass.

Returning my lips to his for a brief moment, I leaned to my best friends ear, working him faster with all the courage in my being. "_Cum for me, Stanley,_" I whispered, trying to sound as sexy as possible without sounding like a retard in the process.

Smirking, he pulled back enough to meet my lustful green eyes with mischievous blue ones. Almost as if it were a spell, Stan was almost instantaneously pushed to his limit; as was I

"Oh my god, _a-ah_, Kyle!" Stan cried, releasing his load into my hand- panting and flushed a bright neon-crimson. I returned with a low groan and kissed Stan hard; my own warmth spilling into his hand as my tongue invaded and took over his mouth. The dark-haired boy held out his strokes and pumps through my orgasm, as I did his. Any loose fingers moving up to tangle in my bright orange fro.

Never in my life had I tried that before, masturbating, I mean... I certainly hadn't gotten it from someone else, either! It felt so...amazing, I couldn't help but laugh a short and shaky laugh as I returned to Stan with my own, unsteady hands sprawled along his chest.

"S-St..." I breathlessly tried, resting forehead to forehead with my new found lover. "That-Stan-Oh..." I smiled, laying across Stan's chest tracing mindless shapes around his nipples.

"Kyle...Holy..." Stan dazed up at me, hands on my hips as he stroked either side. "W-Where did THAT side of you c-come from?" He laughed, softly kissing my lips.

"I-I donno..." I replied shyly, pecking his lips. "I just wanted to make you feel good." I confessed, grinning and definitely blushing like a love sick moron.

"I love you, Kyle." Stan smiled, that smile he always did when he meant something. "I always will."

As those words were said, I knew that Stan and I were going to be happy. Not just right now, not just for a few months... but there was something about laying there with Stan- hidden under these silk sheets sharing each other's love... I cant really describe it to you. I just knew that we would be together forever.

You might not believe me, but, I suppose no one will know for a long, long time. But until then, I plan to live my life with Stan, as happy as can be, right here in his arms.

FIN.


End file.
